Giggles
by LunarDaughter
Summary: What? Unable to kiss a pretty girl? PATHETIC! A teasing oneshot for NaruHina fans.


"Pff…! Mph!"

A heavy sigh escaped Naruto lips. "Hinata…" he said pleadingly.

"Heehee…I'm sorry Na-Naruto. It's just…"

Said golden-haired boy leaned back and watched the Hyuuga heiress explode into another fit of soft giggles. Mechanically, it was followed by Naruto's exasperated sigh, but a small smile crept onto his face as well. Naruto knew that it was impossible to be angry at Hinata Hyuuga for long- especially over this particular situation. If he was watching this whole ordeal outside of himself, he'd be laughing the drawn whiskers off his cheek as well!

**Unable to kiss a pretty girl?** All men in the world and ancestors past would brand him as **_PAH-THEH-TICK_**!

Very serious. It came as quite a shock for many of Konohagakure to find out that it was Naruto Uzamaki who spluttered his confession of love to his oh-so-conspicuous admirer that was Lady Hinata.

And like it wasn't hard enough for Naruto and Hinata to be with each other now that their relationship was established. Certain eyes were disapproving and it didn't help that Hinata had a posse ready to kick Naruto's butt if he so even made a wrong move (which, oddly, always seemed to be what Naruto made); even now the new love doves were sitting on a tree branch, hidden in the leaves…

"Naruto-kun…What are you humming?"

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts accompanied by a rhyme dealing with kids and carriages to face the midnight-haired girl next to him.

Catching on to the childhood tune, Hinata shyly hinted. "We aren't really…you know, kissing though…"

"I know, right?" Naruto said, attempting to use a teasingly low voice. He was invading her personal space and wrapping his arms around her torso. 'Alright! One more time…'

The orange ninja leaned in, a hitch in his breath and a hint of his own blush. His purple opposite was now a bright shade of pink; her pale eyes disappearing behind her eyelids. Naruto actually believed this was it.

You know, until he noticed the shiver curling up Hinata's spine and the twitching at the corner of her lips.

"Aauugh! Just forget it Hinata!"

"I'm- I'm sorry!" Hinata gasped between her laughter. "No-no-no! Just hold on, I'll be alright!" Her pleads fell on deaf ears as he jumped down from their hiding spot.

Naruto pouted. "Hinata, no more. Not today at least," he added as she landed next to him. The Hyuuga made a noise of complaint and held her beau's hand. Her bubbly mirth faded as she was led aimlessly through the woods.

"You know, Naruto, I really am sorry." Miss Hyuuga's voice was barely past a whisper.

"Awww…Hinata," Naruto started, "It's not your fault. I guess you just can't handle kissing yet or something- 'nd I'm just really impatient to kiss you." Naruto made time between his sentences to slip his arm around Hinata's waist. "I'm pushing it, so it's my fault."

Hinata smiled warmly at her object of fondness and was reflected with the same emotion. "But…I do…want to…you know, kiss you too, Naruto-kun." Naruto's cheeks were tainted pink.

"I guess I laugh because…" Hinata started, her mind trying to work with her words. "Because I…I would never have imagined I would get to be with you…like-like this."

By now Hinata had taken both of Naruto's hands in hers and stopped in front of him.

"Stuff like this, and, um…being with you…" She beamed at their feet. "Please don't believe I'm doing this out of force." She paused, unsure how to say what she wanted to say next. Her pearly-eyes rose to meet his bright blues.

"I really, really _REAL_ly want to be with you."

Now Naruto would have returned Hinata's sweet second confession, but his beau's words had gain momentum.

"I've- I have wanted to…ki..kiss you for so long, Naruto-kun. Now that I know it is even possible…I just want to laugh. I get bubbly inside and…and…my heart gets fluttery…" Hinata chuckled nervously; there is a reason why she doesn't talk in length! "And…and yeah."

Suddenly feeling a personal epiphany, Hinata grasped her fleeting bits of courage together for her long-time love and encircled her arms around Naruto's neck. Willingly, Naruto allowed his forehead to press against hers. Brave little Hinata took a deep breath and slowly lifted herself up with her tiptoes.

…

"Tcheeheehee…"

-

Oh Hinata, you tease! Look at you playing with Naruto's heart like that! Did they really kiss? Did they not? I'm not telling; I'll just let you guys choose the ending and let your imagination do the rest- my treat of tease. I hope you guys enjoyed! Comments of any shape or form are welcomed!


End file.
